Soul Eater: 2nd Gen
by The DarkStar200
Summary: This is the soul eater 2nd generation. I don't own any of these characters except Bella, Ian, Brian, Carly, Andrew, Aimee, Livie, and any other character created that aren't within the soul eater franchise.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

EPISODE 1: A girl with a dream

Jimmy the goblin sneaks around Death Vegas, spinning his knife between his fingers. He hears footsteps from around the corner. "Gotcha" the creepy green monster laughs. The dirty-blonde dodges it swiftly.

"Ian" she said as her partner turned into his scythe form. He was a beautiful white color with reddish fang shapes on his blade.

"Hey Bella, what number is this now."

"This will be 40 I believe."

"Then let's get to it."

"Ya" she says spinning her partner around such as if they were dancing, but she was leading.

"Hahaha, you think you can kill me?" Jimmy says.

"Ya" they say as the girl swings her partner around trying to hit him right on. Jimmy skillfully dodges them all and swings back rapidly. He cuts her face and the blood gets in Jimmy's eyes.

"Ahh, I can't see" he said as the finish him off. Ian turns back into his boy form and swallows the soul whole.

"Tasty!" He says coolly.

"Let's go report to Lord Death" the girl says with her blue eyes shining in the moonlight.

"Sounds right" her partner said. He was wearing his usual cloths, a red hoodie that says "Future Death Scythe" on the center, his black jeans that blend in with the night, his red and black Nikes.

"Then let's go" she says spinning around showing of her poke-a-dot skirt and her shirt that says "Death Bucks Café."

Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack, you hear as their feet it the ground. "Finally a window" he says drooling.

"Ian, that's gross. Well 42-42-564. Lord Death it's me Bella."

"Hello" said the tall man, with 3 white stripes that wrap around his completely, and perfect golden eyes.

"Yo, Death we got 40 now" Ian said taking of his hood. He has messy hair which is dirty- blonde too, he could use a brush. He has big brown eyes too.

"That's great. You two are only 13 and have 40 souls. Huh, Bella what happened to your face?"

"Jimmy cut me up a bit, but I'm fine. You shouldn't worry about it."

"Great. You two should go hunt down the tribe of wolf men and if you fail there goes all your souls.."

"K Bye."

"Bye." They hang up.

"Hey Ian, one day you'll be the strongest death scythe ever cause I made it."

"Ya you will Bella."

"Then let's hunt down those wolf men."

Smack. Smack. Smack. They run off.

"Here's our ride" Ian laughs. They both hop on the Motorcycle and rid off.

"The forest is dark" Bella says scared.

"Ya, it suits me. Do you remember when I played the guitar for you?"

"Ya, It was a sad tone" she said looking down to Ian concerned.

Bella's Flashback

"Where is it" Ian said aggravated.

"What are you looking for?" I said curiously.

"My guitar yo. Wait… Found it."

He started to play it. It was dark and depressing. Felt like it embraced the Darkness and madness in the room. Towards the end of the song it was upbeat and happy. _This guy's pretty cool_. _He'd be a great partner. _The song ended.

"Well that's the kind of person I am."

"Well now you're my partner."

Flashback over

"Well everyone's different."

"I guess. Well lets go kill the wolfs." He nodded. We run off.

"Yo Bella, we gotta do this."

"Of course." She flips over a log and cuts a tree in half that was in their way. She runs on a rock and sees a wolf that was of their throwing range.

"We have to jump now."

"Ya." They jump. They land on a rock and Bella hurts her ankle.

"I can't walk."

"N-No t-there goes a-all our s-souls. WWWWHHHHYYYY?" Ian starts to cry.

"Just deal with it we'll have to start fresh."

"I Know"

"42-42-564. Lord Death we failed."

"There goes all our souls" Ian says aggravated.

"Hey, this happened to me and my meister and we just got right up on our feet" says a man with white hair and shark like teeth.

"Indeed, this did happen to Mr. Death Scythe" said Lord Death. "Well now you'll need to get 99 Kishen eggs and one Anti-Witch soul.

"We understand, Bye."

"Bye."

"Ian, I'm going to Nygus."

"See you when you come home."

"K Bye"

"Hey Nygus, I think I sprained my ankle" Bella says as she limps toward Nygus.

"Well just lay down and I'll give you crutches."

"K." The door opens.

"Hey Bella, Ian told us that you're hurt" Says a Boy with flowing hair, A Star scar on his eye, and a Star tattoo on his hand.

"Bella are you O.k" his partner said frowning. She was a tall blonde with some assassin clothes similar to her partners.

"I'm fine."

***Bella's Flashback***

"Soul!" Screamed an obnoxious man with blue hair.

"Hey!"

"Well Liz is cleaning so she wanted me to drop of Bella with you."

"K"

"Hi" said a little boy with dark hair and a star tattoo on his hand.

"Hi" I said back.

"Well Brian*Star you should let your friend rest" says Nygus calmly.

"K, See you around."

EPISODE 2: The Perfect Meister

"Hey Star" says a Zombie with Black tattoos all over his blue body.

"Ya" Brian says flipping his dark hair with the blue stripe on the tip.

"Are you going to be an Angle like your mother or a Sword like your father?"

"I don't know."

"You have some time to think about it."

"Ya but I'm gonna kill the Wolf Men that Bella couldn't get."

"You must really like her?"

"Ya. Carly lets go."

"K."

They walk out the door only to be stopped by a man with gray hair, glasses, and a screw in his head. "Where are you going? You two are gonna try to ditch Mrs. Maka's class?"

"Ya, I don't like my mom's class, It's boring" Says Star. Stein picks them up by their gloves and brings them to class.

"Maka, I caught a few trying to ditch."

"Bring em' in" said the ash-blonde lady with a beautiful smile.

"UGH, I DON'T WANNA." Stein throws the two on the ground and one lands in a ninja roll. "Hi mom" Star says disappointed.

"Sorry Mrs. Maka it won't happen ag…" Carly was interrupted.

"Ya it will" Star said obnoxiously. He then winks at Bella and she smiles back.

"Sit down already. MAKA CHOP!" he dodges it and they both sit down.

Maka starts talking about history because she's the history teacher. Half the class passes out asleep, including Star and Ian. The ones who stay awake take notes. Class ends and the bell acts like an alarm clock. When Star wakes up, he and Carly go to the wolf's cave.

"Yo, can you sense them?"

"Ya, Do a Backflip forward." He listens and dodges it. She turns into a chain scythe."3oclock." He troughs one side and cuts one's head off. "6oclock" He hits another. She turns into a Ninja sword. "Shoot your wavelength 12oclock." He does it and kills 3. "Stab 6oclock." He misses and gets clawed rapidly by twelve wolves. "Duck" She screams. He does and then spins around slicing 12 of them. "Carly, time for some wolf sushi."

"Star, that's now 67 souls."

"Ya, let's go home."

"Ya"

"Hey Lord Death, You wanted to see us?" they asked.

"Ya, I wanted to congratulate you two."

"Thanks!" Carly said happily.

"You're welcome. There is a gob requested just for you two."

"Huh, what is it?"

"Brian*Star, you are wanted to kill the Sword Fury Gang."

"What, but shouldn't a 3Star meister do this?" Carly asked.

"Yes, but they want to fight you."

"K"

"But if you fail I take away 50 of you souls!"

"That won't happen trust me."

"We here" he asks.

"Ya, be careful. There's probably traps."

"I don't care. I'll Kill them ALL! SPEED STAR." He runs through a trap causing an alarm to go off. "HAHAHAHAHA! I'll kill them all."

"Brian calm down. _Did his eye color just change from blue to red?_"

"I don't need you" he screams as he through Carly away. One Fury throws a sword at Brian. He flips over it and laughs "HAHAHAHA."

"Child why do you come here?" questions The Fury.

"To make a DEATH SCYTHE!"

"Brian calm down" his partner says crying.

"No. Who's Brian? I AM THE DARK*STAR!"

"Fool" says The Fury as he stabs him 24 times.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"BRIAN!" Carly breaks out crying and The Fury shows mercy to the boy.

"Never return Demon"

"W-We won't" says his partner.

"Good!" He disappears.

"Let's go home"

"K"

"Lord death take our 50 souls" Carly said disappointed with her partner.

"Where is he?"

"With Nygus."

"Hmm… Did he stray to **The Path of the Demon?**"

"Ya, and he now goes by _The Dark*Star"_

"It's a shame." _Well he's not like his mother, so will he be like his father BLACK*STAR or his Grandfather WHITE*STAR. "_Well better luck next time."

"Thanks" she said with a smile on her face.

"He mom"

"Yes, Brian"

"It's The Dark*Star now, and how come everyone compares me to you and dad."

"Well you are our child…" He interrupted.

"But I'm nothing like the Great Black*Star and Maka."

"You're more like us than you think" she smiles at him.

EPISODE 3: A Future God

"Death" screamed an upbeat voice.

"Honey" he said to the blond dressed in a cowboy way. They kiss. "Patty our son will begin to attend DWMA today.

"I know I'm so excited."

"MOM" says a young looking blonde boy with 3 black incomplete stripes in his hair who just ran into the room.

"Kid, you're going to school today and if you don't I'll beat you shitless" his mother said.

"Honey, that's a little too harsh."

"Mom Dad, I've decided my weapons will be Livie and Aimee."

"Marie's granddaughters?" Death questioned.

"Yep!"

"Aimee I can't believe were a god's weapons" says a short blond girl that dresses like her mother.

"I know isn't it awesome Livie" says a taller girl with brown hair that dresses like her aunt.

"Mom!" they both scream. A tall lady with blonde hair walks down the stairs screaming "Hey!"

"Were gonna go meet up with Andrew."

"Then go! You don't want to be late."

"K!"

"Your 8 minute late."

"Sorry, we got lost" said Aimee.

"It's all her fault" said Livie with a lying grin.

"Whatever let's just get to school."

"Ian did you hear the new Reapers becoming a student at DWMA" grinded Star.

"Ya lets beat him shitless and show him that were boss."

"You know it" he said as they ran to the end of the entrance stairs.

"Are you two here to fight or something?" says Andrew with to desert eagles in his hands.

"Of course!" Screamed Star as he ran at Andrew so fast no one saw him. Lucky for Andrew, Star's the most inaccurate person ever.

"God dammit, I always miss."

"Idiot" Ian says as he turns his arm into the blade of his scythe. "You're mine." He tries to take out Andrews legs but he jumps over it and kicks him in the face. But Star shoots his wavelength at Ian.

"Back off he's mine" Star screams at Ian.

"Well then I might as well go to class" Ian flipped the bird at Star.

"Then I guess this a Free-For-All" They all scream. Star starts beating Ian to death.

"Hey Aimee, Can I shoot now" Andrew asked.

"Why not."

"K." Andrew shoots at the two and causes them to pass out. "I'm a god I'll always win."

"Dad"

"Yes Andrew"

"School has been great so far"

"Of course"

"I even kicked 2 kids' asses"

"Who?"

"Star and Ian"

"Star! You are a very good fighter than"

"Of course I'm your Kid."

"Indeed"

EPISODE 4: Extra Lessons

"Soul call in Bella, Ian, Carly, and Star" Death ordered

"Right"

(On the Loud Speaker) "Bella, Ian, Carly, and Star come to the death room."

"Why are we being called, this is retarted" ranted Ian.

"Just shut up" Screamed Carly.

"I know why I am but I don't know about you" laughed star

***Star's Flashback***

"Hehehe" I laughed as I put a water balloon bomb in the mirror so next time he uses it he gets all wet.

***Flashback Over***

"I called you all up here because you 4 are the only weapon-Meister pair in the EAT class that hasn't collected 20 souls."

"Oh so it's not about the water balloon thing."

"REAPER CHOP! So that was you. HAHAHA you now have detention all weak."

"FUCK!"

"But now all things aside you all have to go bring Black*Star back to his good old self."

"WHY!" Star Screams.

"This is Bull Shit" Ian complains.

"IF YOU FAIL YOU'RE EXPELLED"

"NOOOOOOOOO!" The girls yell.

"YESSSSSSSSSSSS!" The boys yell.

"Well I Know for a Fact I'm not going" Star laughs.

"STAR!" Carly yells.

"Ya me too" Ian agrees.

"Star, this is how your mom does it right." She hit's Star in the head with a book.

"Y-Yea!" he says on the ground crying with blood coming out of his head.

"BELLA CHOP!" She hits Ian in the head with a book too. Ian joins him on the ground crying.

"Ya, were here. This wavelength is too similar to mine" Star said disappointed.

"Hi" says a comforting unfamiliar voice.

"So you're the enchanted sword Tsubaki!" Bella and Carly scream.

"Yep, that's me. What's wrong with him?"

"He hates his dad for abandoning him and his mom."

"Oh so this is Brian, aww he looks so much like Maka."

"Ya, whatever I'm here to show that I CAN SURPASS THE GOD OF STARS!"

"Black*Star you have visitors."

"Oh so you finally came. Ha"

"WHATS SO FUNNY!" He does the shadow ability know as CHAOS RUSH and he misses.

"Ha, inaccurate as ever" he laughs at his son.

"CHAOS RUSH!" he chaos rushes 3oclock. Misses. "Carly, Shadow Star." He breaks free and shoots his wavelength at his son causing to be knocked out.

"You're all next." He gets Carly in a headlock and winks at Tsubaki. "Ha, Come at me."

"YOU'RE FOCUSING ON ME BITCH!" Brian says shooting his wavelength at his back causing him to drop Carly. Brian ballisticly shoots his wavelength at him but misses every single one. Black*Star shoots his wavelength right at Star's face. "Stay down child" he laughs.

"Ian!" Bella screams. Her partner turn into his scythe form. "Can we do this quick videogames can't play themselves" Ian said with a cocky attitude. She slices him in the center of his body. But it was a fake. She slices in every area around her but she doesn't notice the blood on her scythe. She stops swinging and is put in headlock. She kicks his nuts. "AHHH Bitch" he starts chocking her.

"Back off" Brian shoots his wavelength at his back which cause him to lose his grip.

"Well, that's your Extra lesson you can go back to DWMA now."

"What this was an extra lesson."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Remember I only own this story and any of my others about this franchise nothing else.**_

_**Chapter 2**_

(Soul's P.O.V)

"Stein, do we know what witches" Maka asked.

"No, not yet at least."

_I wonder who the witches are probably Medusa, the bitch never dies. Oh wait a sec'_

"Hey, Black*Star you never finished your dare."

"Soul, is it really time for that" Maka yells. "Maka chop."

_Ow, why do I have a thing for this flat chested bitch?_

"Ow, Maka what the fuck."

"That soul…, It's Medusa!" Maka Screams. "But, who's she with."

"Guys, this is nothing to worry about I'M HERE!" Black*Star screams as Tsubaki turns into the enchanted sword.

Black*Star runs off.

"When will he learn" Stein says under his breath.

_God, he's gonna get himself killed._

(Black*Stars P.O.V)

"Yo, Tsubaki we almost there."

"Ya, I think"

_I wanna tell soul who I like but he'll be mad._

"Vector Arrow"

I Backflip over one, then I jump on to someone's house to dodge a couple…

"Black*Star" Tsubaki yelled.

_Why am I holding back, No what's holding me back. I know…_

I finally hit the ground soaked in blood.

"AHHHHHHH!"

(Tsubaki's P.O.V)

_Idiot, why did you stop running? Just tell me what's wrong._

We run off.

Barley making it out alive.

"What's wrong" I said.

"It's the felling of having a secret that you want to tell someone" he whispered.

He shoots his wavelength at a wall.

"I'm going to Nygus" he smiled at me.

"Wait, Black*Star you can tell me anything."

"Ya I know, I like…"

(Patty's P.O.V)

"Hey kid"

"Ya"

"You can sense Black*Star's soul right."

"Only a little, Hey Maka, You feel it right."

"Ya, He's with Nygus."

"Where's Tsubaki?" Liz asked.

"Close"

"YA, LET'S FIND HER" I SCREAM!

(A Couple of minutes of running)

"Kid, that her."

"Ya."

"Hey guys" Tsubaki shouts.

"What happened to Black*Star" Soul asked?

"He had something holding him back and he got hit."

"WHAT WAS IT" I SCREAM.

(Makas P.O.V)

"So that's who he likes" Soul laughs.

_Is that why he smiled at me and he's always saving me. Do I like him back?_

"Maka you must have mixed feelings, your childhood friend likes you." Stein said.

"Ya" I said.

"Aww Maka and Black*Star would be so cute together" Liz said.

Soul rolls his eyes.

"Vector Arrow."

Stein pushes everyone out of the way.

The weapons transform.

"Medusa, we'll kill you" I scream.

"Death Cannon."

Medusa swiftly dodges it.

The other witch surrounds us with fire.

Kid rides above it with his board.

(Nyguses P.O.V)

"You must want to help them."

"Ya, they need me."

"Then go."

Black*Star goes flying through the window.

(Black*Star's P.O.V)

"YAHOO" I scream as I hit someone's roof.

_Maka, Tsubaki here I come._

"Ugh" I say as I trip.

_My injures are that bad._

(5 minutes later and Maka's P.O.V)

_Shit, where's stein, come on kid finish kicking Sizzles ass already and help me take on Medusa. She's about to finish me. OH GOD._

"Vector Storm, Sizzle the hunter is now the hunted Hahaha."

"Yes, Grand master wizard will be very happy with us. Hahaha."

Everything went black in my eyes.

"Yo, Maka am I late" Black*Star laughs as he's blocking the vector storm with his bare hands.

"Only little" Soul laughs.

"TSUBAKI INFINATY!"

They cut up the vector storm and just miss medusa.

"Sizzle lets go" says medusa calmly.

"Coward, I'll hunt you down and kill you" he screams.

_**Chapter 3**_

(Kids P.O.V)

I walk up to the phone bored wanting to hangout.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Maka, may I please speak to soul."

"Thanks."

"Hey Soul you wanna hang out"

"Oh you're going on a date with Maka."

"Dude that's awesome"

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Black*Star you wanna hang out"

"K see you then"

(20 minutes later)

The door burst open.

"YO KID!"

"Yeah"

"Sup"

"Is Soul Coming?"

"No, he's got a date with Maka."

Black*Star shoots his wavelength at the wall and runs out.

"ASSHOLE, EVERYTHING IS RUINED IT'S UNSEMETRICAL."

(Maka's P.O.V)

"Let's have a picnic Soul."

"Sounds like fun."

(At the picnic)

_I wonder what everyone else is doing. I can't stop thinking about what happened against Medusa. I know I'm dating Soul but I have feelings for Black*Star._


	3. Chapter 3

SEASON 1

Episode 6: Meister-Weapon Dance

"**EVERYONE REMEMBER THAT THE MEISTER-WEAPON DANCE IS TOMMOROW!" **Brian gives Ian a death look "you better not be going with MY BELLA!" Ian laughs "No, we're not going, come on I don't have a thing for her anyway." Brian puts his head down, "Good, what are you guys even gonna do then?" Ian says "I'm gonna stay home and play Minecraft and she might come." Brian gives him a look of confusion "First of all, You need a weapon to get in and Second of all, You're a dick you only have do dance with your partner once and then you do whatever and you're gonna be a nerd a PLAY MINECRAFT while she sits there all bored." _God he's good at persuasion. _"Fine I'll go."

"Bella what dress are you gonna wear?" Aimee asks looking through all sorts of stuff. "Well I'm planning on wearing a red one that'll match Ian's tie."

"Oh, so you two don't look stupid."

"Exactly!"

They all meet up at Andrews's house around 6. "Yo, fag hurry up" Brian laughs at Andrew. "Brian that's mean!" they all snap at him. "Come on finding a dress can't be that hard" he screams. Bella hits him the head with a book. "OW! What, are you trying to be a pain like my mom !?"

"Well are you trying to be a dick like your dad!?" Those to go off fighting in the background. "God, they're annoying." They all look up at Andrew's room. The light turns off. "Sorry I took too long. It's just that (He notices Bella and Brian fighting) huh, what's with them?"

"Brian was being mean and Bella told him off."

"Oh"

(Brian's P.O.V)

_I was too busy arguing with Bella to notice how hot she looks. Huh, Livie doesn't look bad either. Let's get flirty, STAR EYES COME THROUGH. _"Hey, Livie. Y-You look really good tonight." She blushes, I walk away.

(Bella's P.O.V)

"Hey Bella. I think Brian was just flirting with me."

"Really, well he always flirts with all the girls."

"Really oh" She looked away with a disappointed look. _Shit what did I just do? I feel like a total bitch. _

(Regular P.O.V)

"Hey Aimee, jealous?"

"With what?"

"Brian was flirting with me!" Livie says boasting.

"Bitch, you know I think he's like so hot."

"HE WAS FLIRTING WITH ME."

"Psh, Whatever."

"**Everyone, It's yo D.J Soul here. Time to take it slow. Real slow and dance with your partner."**

Brian gives Ian a death look and mouths "I'll slit your throat." Ian and Bella start dancing.

(Over with Brian and Carly)

"You really suck at dancing Brian" Carly says.

"Whatever this is the only time I'll be dancing tonight."

"Really, come on. What about that special someone song at the end?"

"She wouldn't dance with me."

(Over with Andrew, Aimee, and Livie)

_OMG Andrew keeps checking out Livie and Livie keeps checking out Brian. No one ever checks me out._

"Aimee what's a matter" Andrew says concerned.

"Nothing, Nothing."

(Back at Ian and Bella)

"Ian you're so uncoordinated"

"Shut up the song's almost over." The song ends. Brian runs over and punches Ian straight into the wall.

"Yo, Bella may I have this dance?"

"Sorry no." Brian shoots his wavelength at the wall and runs out of the room.

(On top of the DWMA)

"Why can't I ever get the girl I want?" Stomp. Stomp. "Brian theirs a girl without a partner down there."

"Huh, Andrew. Who?"

"Livie, she refuses to dance with me so…"

"O.k I'll do it."

(On the stairs)

"Andrew you're straight?"

"Wow you're rude, of course I am."

"Livie will you dance with me?"

"Of course Brian!"

(With the others)

"Omg they're so cute together" Aimee says fan-girling.

"I guess they are" Ian says sarcastically.

"I agree Ian, they really are" Andrew said sarcastically with a lot of jealousy.

"You're just jealous" Carly says happy for her partner.

"I agree I can't really see it" Bella says.

"Well you're watching it" Aimee says.

"Recently I've became closer to Livie and they actually have a lot in common" Carly says.

(Back at the blooming couple)

She leans in for the kiss butt… A giant Dragon crashes through the wall.

"Shit" they both say. They weapons and meister's start to fight together.


End file.
